Ein etwas anderes Weihnachtsfest
by Kathi1402
Summary: Die FF spielt auf dem Anwesen von Jerry Bruckheimer und ist aus William Petersens POV, alle CSI Schauspieler kommen vor und auf einer Weihnachtsparty haben alle ihren Spaß. Mal was anderes...Über Reviews würde ich mich freuen!:


Ein langer Arbeitstag lag hinter mir. Ich hatte lange nicht mehr richtig geschlafen, die Drehs stressten mich in letzter Zeit sehr, jedoch war damit auch eine Menge Spaß verbunden. Es hatte tatsächlich in der letzten Nacht ein wenig geschneit, hier in Los Angeles kam das sprichwärtlich alle 100 Jahre vor und das freute mich noch mehr. Wir hatten die letzte Szene abgedreht und ich zog es vor an diesem Tag zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben zu Fuß von der Arbeit zurückzugehen. Ich wusste gar nicht, wie lang das schon her war, dass ich die Straßen von Los Angeles in Richtung meines kleinen abgelegenen Hauses durchschritten hatte. Ja, ich liebte meine Arbeit, schon seit 5 Jahren schätzte ich meine Kollegen und das Team vom Dreh sehr, doch ich brauchte auch zwischendurch meine Ruhephasen, in denen ich Zeit für mich hatte, durch Los Angeles spazieren konnte, fern vom Rummel um die Serie und alles, was damit verbunden war.

Zielstrebig setzte ich meinen Weg durch den Park fort, um diese Zeit trieb sich hier kaum niemand herum. Auch während meiner drehfreien Tage, was allerdings nur ganz selten vorkam, verbrachte ich hier oft einige Stunden hier und beobachtete andere Familien mit ihren Kindern, Jugendliche, die mit ihren Hunden spazieren gingen und Sportler, die joggten oder sich anderweitig betätigten. Ich glaube, das meine Ruhe und Ausgeglichenheit, zwei der entscheidensten Eigenschaften sind, die mich mit meinem Seriencharakter Grissom verbindet. Schon einige Male haben sich vollkommen Fremde nach mir erkundigt, um sich zu vergewissern, dass es mir auch gut ginge, wenn ich in Gedanken schon einige Stunden vor mich hingegrübelt hatte, ohne mich ein einziges Mal zu rühren. Es war schon erschreckend, aber in den vergangenen Jahren hatte ich mir womöglich nur unterbewusst einige Charaktereigenschaften meiner Serienfigur angeeignet, ohne das es mir wohl aufgefallen war. Aber ich ging in meiner Arbeit auf, viele am Set sagten mir, sie würden mich manchmal beim Schauspielern beobachten und meinten dann, ich hätte niemals was anderes gemacht außer Schauspielern. Manchmal machte mich dies schon etwas stutzig, vor allen Dingen aufgrund der Tatsache, dass es buchstäblich ein Zufall gewesen war, dass ich zum Casting von CSI Las Vegas gekommen war. Die beiden Filme, die ich vorher gedreht hatte waren nicht sehr erfolgreich gewesen. Es waren einfach Startmöglichkeiten für mich gewesen mich in Hollywood zu etablieren und dann bin ich eben der Bitte meiner Freunde gefolgt und sprach vor.

Wenn ich jetzt darüber nachdenke ist es schon seltsam, da ich mich damals erst für die Rolle von Brass beworben hatte. Die Worte von Jerry waren mir in diesem Moment immer noch im Ohr. "Versuchen sie mal den Part von Grissom, ich glaube sie haben genau das Zeug für diesen verrückten Wissenschaftler..." Mir war das gar nicht so bewusst gewesen, ich wollte einfach die Chance nutzen, tat so meinen Dienst und wurde ohne große Probleme noch am selben Tag für die Rolle angenommen. Ein Zufall, der mich bis heute für die meisten Menschen immer noch als Gil Grissom, dem Insektenexperten von Las Vegas erscheinen lässt. Dank Jerry Bruckheimer waren meine Tage als Darsteller bei Low Budget Filmen gezählt, ich konnte mich vom ersten Tag an mit meine Rolle identifizieren und in manchen Situationen meines bisherigen Lebens dachte ich womöglich unterbewusst zuerst, was würde Grissom tun, es war schon seltsam...

Ich erinnere mich noch an meinen ersten Tag am Set. Alle waren relativ hilfsbereit und nett zu mir und ich konte nicht leugnen, dass ich damals schon etwas nervös gewesen war. Schließlich war dies mein erstes großes Serienprojekt gewesen und ich wusste, dass Jerry Bruckheimer wirklich jemand war, der das Zeug dazu hatte einen Hit zu schreiben, glücklicherweise waren meine Schauspielkollegen für mich da, führten mich rum und wiesen mich in alles ein. Ich fühlte mich schon etwas seltsam, dass ich mit der älteste am Set war und so wenig Erfahrung hatte. Da war Jorja, die allerdings erst einige Wochen später zum Cast zustieß, weil sie noch die letzten Drehs von "Emergency Room" zuende spielen musste. Michael Crinchtons Serie war für mich schon zu etwas, wie einem Klassiker geworden und ich war neugierig mit ihr zusammen schauspielern zu können. Auch heute noch haben wir sehr viel Spaß zusammen bei den Drehs, ich muss sagen, ich habe noch keinen Menschen erlebt, der mit so viel Kaffee im Blut immer noch so gute Laune haben kann und mit so viel Humor jeden Tag uns bereichert. Wenn man sie einmal erlebt hat, dann kann man von ihren Witzen kaum mehr genug bekommen.

Es schneite unwillkürlich weiter und ich genoss das Geräusch des Schnees unter meinen Sohlen, wie lange hatte ich es schon nicht mehr gehört? Womöglich seit meiner Kindheit, die ich in Idaho verbrachte und die vielen Winter in Chicago während meines Studiums. Es lag so eine wunderbare Ruhe in der Luft, die ich nicht so wirklich einordnen konnte, wahrscheinlich war ich von der Arbeit am Set schon so abgehärtet, überall Kameras, Lärm, so dass mir die kleinen Augenblicke im Leben fehlten, wo man einfach nur den Moment genoss. So war es wohl auch gewesen, als meine Tochter Maite auf die Welt gekommen war. Um nichts wollte ich diesen Moment in diesem Leben missen, zu wissen, das dieser Teil wirklich von mir stammt und das ich für sie sorgen musste, das war schon eine Tatsache, die wirklich jeden Menschen glücklich machen wollte. Und nun war ich auch schon Großvater. Ich hatte davon beim Dreh erfahren und war sofort ins Krankenhaus geeilt ohne überhaupt nachzudenken. Jetzt war ich jedes Mal umso glücklicher, wenn ich die kleine Beth in meinen Händen hielt, ich war Großvater und lebte das Leben, was ich mir immer gewünscht hatte.

Jeden Tag waren es die selben Schlagzeilen, die ich in der Zeitung las. "William Petersen engagiert sich für die Weiterentwicklung der Forensik in Amerika"..."CSI Las Vegas Star setzt sich vor dem Senat für die kriminalistische Forschung ein...". Ein Einblick auf eine Zeitung, die ich in der Mülltonne gefunden hatte, verriet mir welcher Hollywoodstar von der Boulevard Presse nun wieder durch den Kakao gezogen wurde, doch ich persönlich konnte mich in diesem Sinne kaum beschweren. Ich stand für meine Überzeug ein und verband meine Arbeit noch damit mich wirklich um etwas zu kümmern, was unserer Hilfe wirklich nötig hatte. Und ich hatte auch wirklich erreicht, dass mehr Mittel in die forensiche Wissenschaft investiert wurden, die für meinen Geschmack viel zu minder bemittelt da stand, im Vergleich zu manch anderen Organisiationen in Las Vegas. Wenn ich so nachdenke, ist es schon wirklich eine Leistung aller Menschen in Amerika, die sich so für die Verbrechensbekämpfung einsetzen und auf den Straßen täglich dafür sorgen, dass Mörder hinter Gefängnisgittern zur Rechenschaft gezogen wurden und das so lange es nur möglich war. Auch die Leute am Set bewiesen jeden Tag wirklich großes Fingerspitzengefühl. Manchmal kam es mir so vor, wenn ich die Augen schloß, als wäre ich wirklich in einem Gebäude des CSI von Las Vegas, dass vor mir echte Leichen lagen und ich als Ermittler dafür Sorgen musste, dass die Mörder zur Rechenschaft gezogen wurden, doch das alles war nur meine Fantasie, die während des Drehs manchmal wirklich ausuferte, deswegen hatten mir die Regisseure auch gleich im ersten Jahr einen Job als Producer einiger Folgen überlassen, was mich nur darin bestätigte, dass ich meine Arbeit gut zu machen schien.

Durch das Dickicht der Bäume erkannte ich nun aufblitzende Lichter, womöglich von Taschenlampen, die immer näher kamen. "Hilfee...wir brauchen hier Hilfe...", bei diesen Worten beschleunigte ich meine Schritte, um diese Zeit sollte sich niemand mehr auf den Straßen herumtreiben, die Neugier ließ mich schneller laufen, während mir auch schon 2 junge Mädchen entgegenkamen, beide starr vor Angst. "Wir wollten das nicht, sie lag da und alles voller Blut...die Polizei...wir brauchen ihre Hilfe, aber sie sind doch der Mann aus dem Fensehen oder?", die Stimmen der beiden Mädchen überschlugen sich, während sie mich weiter durch die Bäume zogen, ich wusste nicht, wie mir geschah, als die beiden mich wohl plötzlich mit meiner Serienfigur in Verbindung brachten und ich mich schließlich wieder auf der Straße befand. Wer weiß wovon die beiden gerade sprachen und gerade als ich zu einer Frage ansetzen wollte, befand ich mich auch schon vor der Tür eines kleinen abgeschiedenen Häuschens, drinnen herrschte ein reges Treiben und ich fragte mich, was diese ganze Geschichte hier eigentlich bedeuten sollte, die Mädchen waren schon längst verschwunden und ein unangenehmes Gefühl machte sich in mir breit. Einmal mehr musste ich über den Gedanken grinsen mich wieder in meine Rolle hineinversetzt zu fühlen, auch jetzt hatte ich ein seltsames Gefühl in mir, wie in dem Augenblick, wo ich in der Serie das erste Mal vor der Kamera gestanden hatte und die von dem Maskenbildern präparierte Leiche sehen musste, ich glaube ich hatte noch Tage lang davon gesprochen und konnte meinen überraschten Blick nicht mehr vergessen, als die Leiche plötzlich vom Tisch aufgestanden war und der Schauspieler sich nur einen Kaffee geholt hatte in seinem Aufzug, meine Kollegen hatten sich noch wochenlang über mich lustig gemacht.

Als ich die Tür im nächsten Augenblick zu öffnen wagte, wurde ich von einem Glanz von Lichtern und einem Stimmengewirr überrascht, das mir buchstäblich die Kinnlade runterfallen ließ. "William, mein guter, haben es Garys Nichten also geschafft dich hier her zu locken...", etwas irritiert fuhr ich mir durch das Gesicht, während ein klein gewachsener, älterer Mann auf mich zukam, so ungefähr in meinem Alter, jedoch im Smoking, mein Gott...jetzt fiel es mir, wie Schuppen von den Augen...Jerry Bruckheimer, ich hatte ihn nur einige Male am Set gesehen, er ließ sich als Producer nicht so oft blicken unter den Schauspielern und der Crew, was wahrscheinlich dazu geführt hatte, dass ich etwas gebraucht hatte, um ihn genau zu identifizieren...

"Jerry, na das ist ja eine Überraschung dich zu sehen...", und mit diesen Worten sprach ich genau das aus, was ich gerade fühlte, überall um mich herum waren Leute in geschmackvollen Anzügen, Frauen in langen Abendkleidern und ich merkte erst, wie beschämt ich mir in meinen Stoffhosen und meinem legeren Pulli und Hemd vorkam. Aber was war das hier überhaupt und wieso ließ man ihn hier überhaupt so ins offene Messer laufen? "Bevor du was sagst William, wir und deine Kollegen haben uns einen kleinen Spaß erlaubt, denn wie wir wissen hälst du ja nicht viel von so kleinen Festlichkeiten. Dann kamen die beiden Mädchen ins Spiel, die dich hierher locken sollten...", fast wie auf Kommando winkten die beiden Mädchen von vorhin von weiter weg zu uns hin und so seltsam das ganze auch war, ich konnte mir ein breites Lächeln nicht verkneifen, schließlich hatte Jerry ja Recht, ich mied zurecht solche Veranstaltungen, zeigte mich ganz selten auf Veranstaltungen der High Society, weil ich diese sinnlosen Konversationen einfach hasste, wo man davon erzählte, wie es denn der Familie ging und viele Autos man sich gekauft hatte. Wieviel Erfolg ich mit CSI auch schon gehabt hatte, ich konnte wohl von mir selbst behaupten, dass ich auf dem Teppich geblieben war und immer noch ein ruhiges Leben zusammen mit meiner Familie in einem kleinen Haus in Los Angeles fristete, so wie ich es mir schon immer gewünscht hatte.

"Willkommen auf meiner Weihnachtsparty...fühl dich ganz wie zu Haus", Jerry sah mich mit seinem unwiderstehlich, charmanten Lächeln und ich war mir in diesem Augenblick nicht so sicher, ob ich nicht einfach wieder kehrt machen sollte und einfach wieder zurück nach Haus laufen sollten, doch ich glaube es war schon zu spät, ich musste wohl oder übel die ganze Prozedur über mich ergehen lassen, er ließ mich nun stehen und gerade kam ich mir noch verlorener vor. Leise Musik drang durch die Lautsprecher und hier und da tanzen Leute auf der Tanzfläche, ich erkannte Schauspielkollegen aus unterschiedlichen Serien, wie Without a Trace und CSI New York, da sah ich Gary Sinise, den ich schon immer um sein großes schauspielerisches Talent beneidet habe und hier und da sehenswerte Kollegen aus verschiedenen Filmen, die Jerry wahrscheinlich produziert hatte. Meine Frau hätte in diesem Moment wahrscheinlich noch mehr geschmunzelt, sie war immer diejenige, die mich dazu anhielt nicht mit den schlimmsten Klamotten beim Dreh zu erscheinen, leider hatte sie mich heute nicht davon abhalten können, sie war zusammen mit Maite und unserer Enkelin im Urlaub, den sie sich redlich verdient hatte. Etwas gedankenverloren beobachtete ich nun den Trubel um mich herum mit einem kurzen Seufzer, der Tannenbaum in der Mitte des Raumes strahlte in seinen herrlichsten Farben, es war eine sehr schäne Kulisse.

"Na wer ist denn das? Kenn ich den nicht?" "Mr. Petersen, darf ich ein Autogramm haben, schreiben sie bitte...für meinen treusten Fan Jorja..." "Seh ich denn richtig? Es ist ein Vogel, es ist ein Flugzeug, nein es ist unser guter Willy Boy...", mit einem Stirnrunzeln nahm ich die Stimmen neben mir wahr, 2 Frauen in wunderschönen Abendkleidern und 3 Männer in Smokings waren an mich herangetreten und ich musste mit einem belustigten Lächeln feststellen, dass es sich hierbei um meine Serienkollegen handelte, die mich mal wieder gnadenlos durch den Kakao zu ziehen versuchten. "Habt ihr denn nichts besseres zu tun, als hier herum zu lungern und euch über einen alten Mann lustig zu machen?", ich begrüßte George, Gary und Eric mit einem Klopfen auf der Schulter und umarmte Jorja schließlich mit einem kurzen Lächeln. Das Schauspielteam um die Serie CSI Las Vegas war für mich schon zu einer Art 2. Familie geworden und genauso gingen wir teilweise auch miteinander um. Es war ein Hin und Her, jedoch wusste ich, dass sie alle ein gutes Herz hatten und jeden Tag mit viel Tatendrang zur Arbeit zu gehen, um ihr bestes zu geben. "Sagt mal, wo habt ihr denn Marg gelassen?", fragte ich schließlich, während mir aufgefallen war, dass Jorja die einzige unter den Frauen anwesende war, Marg war doch eine bekannte Partygängerin, die gerne mal mitfeierte und keine Gelegenheit ausließ, um auf dem Set für Spaß und Ausgelassenheit zu sorgen.

Ich erinnerte mich in diesem Moment nur zu gut, an den Drehtag vor einigen Wochen, wo wir gerade auf einem Set außerhalb von Los Angeles waren und Marg und ich eine Szene hatten, als wir plötzlich abbrechen mussten, weil das Team von "Entertaiment Tonight" für ein Interview gekommen war. Alle wussten wie mich diese Termine manchmal richtig nerven konnten und so bat mich Marg einfach mitzugehen, sie würde das ganze schnell regeln, so dass wir schnell wieder zurück zu unserer eigentlichen Arbeit kommen könnten. Ehe ich mich versah hatte ich die blonde Moderatorin auch schon am Hals, mir war klar, dass die Medien von dem Trubel der neusten Staffel von CSI gerne ein Interview mit uns machen wollten, doch umso überraschter war ich, als Marg mich plötzlich an sich zog und mich leidenschaftlich küsste. In diesem Augenblick hatte es nicht nur mir die Sprache verschlagen, sondern auch der Miss Entertaiment Tonight Dame hatte es die Sprache verschlagen, schließlich hatten wir es geschafft mit unserer Kussattacke das ganze Team zu vertreiben, so hatten sie sicher wieder genug Stoff für die Klatschzeitschriften, doch das war uns egal, wir hatten auch noch einige Tage später was zu lachen, wenn wir mal wieder an das Gesicht der Dame dachten. So war Marg und aus genau dem selben Grund liebte ich die Arbeit mit ihr so, weil man nie vorher wusste, was sie als nächstes anstellen würde, um einen zu überraschen.

"Hey du...", ich wusste nicht, wie mir geschah, als eine Hand schließlich meine packte und mich nach hinten zog, da stand sie. In ein burgunderfarbenes langes Abendkleid gehüllt mit einem warmen Lächeln auf ihren Lippen und einigen Kleidungsstücken in den Händen. "Gibt es, was was du mir sagen willst Marg? Willst du mich entführen, ich bin für jeden Plan offen, um hier weg zu kommen...", ich lehnte mich an die nächst gelegene Wand und ließ mich letztendlich auf einen Stuhl nieder, bevor mich Marg wieder packte und mich in einen nächstgelegenen freien Raum mitzog. "Hey das ist Entführung...hilfe...", mit gespielter Panik grinste ich sie nun an, während sie mir einen Packen Klamotten für die Füße warf. "Hier...zieh das an, ich helf dir...", mit einem missmutigen Gesichtsausdruck hatte ich schließlich registriert, dass die Klamotten aus einem Smoking, einer Hose und einer Fliege bestanden, die passend in meiner Größe für mich bereitgelegt waren. "Was ist? Du willst doch nicht etwa in dem Aufzug mit mir tanzen oder?", und genau in diesem Moment fühlte ich mich wieder in meine Rolle hineinversetzt. Ich liebte diese kleinen Spielchen zwischen Catherine und Grissom in der Serie und ich erinnerte mich in diesem Moment, an eine Szene zwischen den beiden, wo Catherine Grissoms Fliege vor einem Spiegel gebunden hatte, weil er nicht so wirklich damit zurecht gekommen war, es war schon sehr faszinierend, wie sich das alles in der Realität wiederholte. "Ja...so siehts einigermaßen passabel aus...", Marg stand nun neben mir und ein weiteres Mal huschte ein breites Lächeln über meine Lippen, in ihr hatte ich wirklich eine wunderbare Freundin gefunden, die ich um nichts in der Welt wieder im Leben her geben würde.

Von draußen war laute Musik zu hören. Die Weihnachtsparty schien im vollen Gange zu sein und natürlich wollten wir beide nicht die Gelegenheit verpassen, um uns beim alljährlichen Karaoke Spiel, das jährlich auf allen Festen der Regisseure, Producern und Schauspielern stattfand, maßlos zu blamieren. "Stürzen wir uns ins Getümmel...", meinte Marg schließlich, in dem wir uns wieder unter die feiernden Leute mischten. Gary kam in diesem Moment mal wieder was von seinen hervorragenden Gesangskünsten preis, in dem er den Hit "Move it on up" zu der Serie "Die Jeffersons" zum besten gab, doch diesmal nicht wie bei den Emmys mit Macy Gray, sondern mit seinen Serienkollegin Jorja Fox, die ihren deutlichen Spaß daran fand die Darbietung mit ihrer Stimme zu runieren, wie sie fand. Ich hatte immer schon Garys aufstrebendes Talent als Sänger bemerkt, wie er uns in den Drehpausen zum Lachen brachte und wir schon eine Art seines Fanclubs geworden waren. Ich konnte beim besten Willen nicht so ein Talent vorweisen, für mich ist die Schauspielerei alles, dadurch hatte ich meine besten Freunde kennengelernt, die mittlerweile schon etwas, wie eine Familie für mich geworden waren, die Arbeit für die Serie wollte ich mit nichts anderem mehr messen. "Angeber...", Marg und ich konnten uns nicht mehr zurückhalten, nachdem ihre Gesangseinlage mit einem johlenden Applaus untermalt worden war und alle in das Gröhlen und Jubeln mit einstimmten. Der nächste der die Bühne betrat war kein geringerer, als Jerry, der nach der Gesangseinlage nun wieder etwas für Ruhe unter den anwesenden Gästen zu sorgen schien.

"Meine lieben Freunde, ich finde es außerordentlich erstaunlich, dass wir nach so langer Zeit mal wieder alle zusammen kommen könnten, damit meine ich vor allen Dingen dich Gary...", die nächsten Worte gingen im allgemeinen Lachen unter, da jeder wusste, wie viel Zeit Gary Sinise in diverse Filmprojekte investierte und welch ein gefragter Schauspieler er war. "Naja wo war ich stehen geblieben...achja...willkommen heißen bei uns möchte ich auch unsere alten neuen Kollegen Rory und Vanessa, die unserer Bitte gefolgt waren, um mit uns zusammen zu feiern, ihr wisst ja, wir vergessen nie jemanden...", auch die bereits ausgeschiedenen Charaktere Rory Cochrane und Vanessa Ferlito hatten sich unter die anwesenden Gäste gemischt, was mich erstaunt drein blicken ließ. Unter den verschiedenen Spinn Off Serien sah man sich als Kollegen nie sehr oft, da blieben einen nur die verschiedenen Events, Veranstaltungen und dann eben die Crossover folgen, die wir von unserer Seite mit dem Team von David, Emily, Adam, Rory und Khandi drehen mussten. Es war schon ein aufregender Dreh in L.A. gewesen, es hatte Spaß gemacht und auch so einige Überraschungen waren zu Tage gekommen, man erfuhr beim Drehen immer mehr pber die Schauspieler, als man zuvor wusste, vor allem, was für eine enge Beziehung unter allen Leuten am Set bestand und so machte es mich glücklich zu sehen, dass man auch jetzt nicht jemanden vergessen hatte.

"Zum guten Schluss möchte ich die Zeit nutzen, um mich bei allen Leuten, ob Producer, Regisseur, Techniker, Maskenbildern, Schauspieler, ich möchte mir einfach die Zeit nehmen, um allen zu danken, die uns in den letzten Jahren so viel Ruhm und Erfolg beschert haben. Ohne euch wäre das ganze hier gar nicht möglich, ihr seid die größten und schon zu einem Teil meiner Familie geworden. Ihr könnt es mir glauben, meine Frau sagt, ich würde mehr Zeit mit Carol, David und den anderen verbringen, als mit ihr...", wieder brach der Saal in zunehmendes Gelächter aus, nachdem Jerry nun ein letztes Mal wieder zum Ende seiner Rede ansetzte. "Was ich eben sagen wollte war einfach, genießt den Abend, es geht alles auf unseren guten William und ich wünsche euch allen und euren Familien wunderschöne Feiertage...", seine kleine Rede wurde von einem donnernden Applaus umrandet, auf dem auf der Bühne eine Band drauf einstimmte, die ein Medley von den The Who Hits der 3 CSI Serien zum besten gab, dass einen die Ohren nur so weh taten. "Das mit dem Bezahlen darüber reden wir aber nochmal...", ich konnte nicht aufhören zu grinsen, nachdem sich Marg bei mir eingeharkt hatte und wir gut gelaunt auf die anderen zutraten und mit dem Tanzen zur Musik einstiegen. Letzten Endes war es doch keine schlechte Idee gewesen sich von Garys Nichten hier her locken zu lassen, eins der wenigen Weihnachten, das mir heute immer noch sehr gut in Erinnerung ist...


End file.
